pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Drayden
Vs. Drayden is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/23/19. Story Ian and Rui are in the Pokémon Center, Rui placing lotion on Ian’s scarred head. She is going at a slow pace. Ian: You alright? You’re not paying attention. Rui: Huh? Oh, I guess I’m just worried about tomorrow. If you lose… Ian: I won’t. Rui: You say that, but you’ve changed. Your training isn’t as fluid; your communication with your Pokémon is choppy; and to be honest, you’re not fully recovered. Ian: I may never fully recovered. I received an intense leg injury before, and it changed me in many ways. But it only slowed me down for as long as I allowed it. The same occurs here, and I wouldn’t have been able to move on without you. If I lose tomorrow, then it means I need more time to recover and find out who I am now. Rui: I think it stinks that you have to change just because of N. Ian: Everyone changes and grows. You’re testament to that. You’re no longer the selfish brat I first met. Rui: Uh, rude! The two both snicker at that, Rui keeping a smile. Rui: Thanks. I, it took a while but I think I’m satisfied with how my flavor is developing. (Rolls her eyes) Do not tell Cilan that I said that. Ian: Heh. Sure. End Scene Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are outside the Opelucid gym, as they enter. Drayden stands in his position on the field, with the referee in his position as well. Ian steps onto the field, as the others stand on the sidelines. Referee: This gym battle is about to commence! This battle will allow up to six Pokémon! The battle will be over when one trainer obtains a victory! Substitutions are allowed! Iris: Here we go. Drayden, perhaps the strongest gym leader in Unova. Ian has to win. Cilan: Ian’s flavor right now is skewed at best. Like a salad with no key ingredient to mix everything together. Rui: Look, Ian believes he can win so we have to as well. (Under breath) Not much more we can do. Drayden: Zweilous! Drayden opens his Pokéball, choosing Zweilous. Zweilous: Zwei! Ian reaches for a Pokéball, slowly drawing it and throwing it. Emboar comes out, flexing its muscles and igniting its flames. Emboar: Emboar! Ian holds onto the Pokéball in his right hand as he points forward with his left. Ian: Emboar, use Arm Thrust! Drayden: Double Hit! Emboar charges forward, thrusting its arms forward. Zweilous’ heads glows orange as they collide with the Arm Thrust strikes. Emboar then swings its arms and strikes Zweilous in the chest, it skidding far across the field. Drayden: Your power has improved, but how about your spirit?! Zweilous, use Dragon Rush! Zweilous is enveloped in dragon shaped energy as it dashes across the field. Ian: Emboar, use Head Smash! Emboar roars to the sky, as it is surrounded in a whitish blue aura. It then shoots forward, colliding with Zweilous. The collision creates an explosion, blasting each side away. Emboar sparks with heavy recoil damage. Rui: That’s new. Cilan: Head Smash is a powerful Rock type move. But it causes recoil damage, hurting Emboar in the process. Drayden: If that is all you are going to throw our way, then this battle is over. Use Snarl! Ian: (Smirks) Fire Pledge! Zweilous Snarls, releasing a black energy ball. Emboar glows with a red aura, stomping the ground. A tower of fire impales Snarl and destroys it, the attack traveling down the field. It surrounds and erupts around Zweilous, it launched up and crashing down. Drayden’s beard shifts. Rui: Is he, smiling? Iris: Don’t ask me. I can never tell what his expression is with that beard. Drayden raises a Pokéball, returning Zweilous. Drayden: Impressive. If that battle were to continue then you would win easily. I cannot allow that. Haxorus! Drayden throws his Pokéball, choosing Haxorus. Haxorus: Hax! Haxorus stares Emboar down, Emboar leaning in. Haxorus becomes timid, turning his head and scratching his face. Iris: Huh? What gives? Cilan: Haxorus’ ability, Rivalry. When the foe is the same gender, it gets riled up and gains an attack increase. But it actually becomes weaker against members of the opposite gender. Rui: EH?! Emboar is a girl?! I’ve been reading her aura wrong for a long time! Drayden: Considering most Starter Pokémon are male, I must say I’m surprised. But I do not retract my decision. Ian: Emboar, return. Ian returns Emboar, catching everyone by surprise. He begins to swap Pokéballs. Iris: What are you doing?! Emboar could’ve won that battle! Ian: Maybe. But it was not the battle I want to win. Excadrill! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Excadrill. Excadrill: Drill! Haxorus perks up, raising his head high and roaring ferociously. Rui: No, no, no! Excadrill lost last time! And it’s a boy! Cilan: This is one of Ian’s tastes. To allow a chance of redemption against a foe that beat them. Ian: That is a core part of my battle style. I cannot, will not allow anyone to take that away. Drayden: Even if you lose? Ian: Especially so. Drayden: Then you’ve grown well in these past few weeks. Haxorus, Brick Break! Ian: Sandstorm to Metal Claw! Haxorus dashes forward with a glowing white tusk, as Excadrill swings his arms to release Sandstorm. He speeds out of the way of Brick Break, striking Haxorus from the side with Metal Claw. Haxorus is buffed by Sandstorm. Drayden: Dragon Tail. Haxorus’ tail glows with scaly green energy, striking Excadrill with Dragon Tail in the stomach. Excadrill skids back as Haxorus swings around for Brick Break. Ian: Drill Run in place! Excadrill stands tall and spins in place for Drill Run, clashing with Brick Break. Sparks fly from the force, as Brick Break is deflected to the side and Drill Run burrows into Haxorus’ shoulder. Haxorus is spun and flung across the room, crashing on his back. Haxorus is buffed by Sandstorm. Iris: Look at that! Cilan: He’s not trying to match it with power. He’s using Excadrill’s unique properties to his advantage and dealing unique damage! Rui: That’s his new style, huh? Ian: Focus Blast! Excadrill forms a yellow sphere in his claws, firing it. Drayden: Dual Chop! Haxorus’ tusks glow green, as he swings one to cut Focus Blast clean in half. He leaps forward to swing the second attack. Ian: Focus Blast! Excadrill fires another Focus Blast at a blinding speed, colliding with Dual Chop. Haxorus stumbles back from it, closing his eyes from being buffed by the Sandstorm. Excadrill nails Haxorus in the gut with Drill Run, him crumbling to one knee. The Sandstorm fades. Drayden: Giga Impact! Ian: Drill Run! Haxorus is surrounded in swirling purple energy, as Giga Impact collides with Drill Run. An explosion occurs, both Pokémon down afterwards. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Iris, Rui and Cilan groan in disappointment. Rui: All that for nothing? Iris: I guess Drayden really is the best. Cilan: This leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Drayden: Druddigon! Everyone perks up as Drayden throws his Pokéball choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud! Iris: Wait, what’s going on Drayden?! Drayden: Did you not hear the referee? The battle continues until one side wins. A draw is not a win. Ian: (Smirks and reaches for Pokéball) You didn’t just make that up, did you? Drayden: I have stated the same rules since Iris’ battle. Now, choose your Pokémon. Ian: If you insist. Scar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Scar the Druddigon. Scar: Drud. Druddigon is surprised to see Scar, as it turns back to Drayden for guidance. Drayden: When I stated that you have a battle with the lead Druddigon, I did not mean for you to capture it. Ian: It passed on its title to a new Druddigon. It was free to come with me so it did. Scar: Drud. Drayden: Hm. Your Druddigon was a mentor to mine. It is time to see if the student has surpassed the master! Druddigon, Flash Cannon! Ian: Dragon Pulse! Druddigon fires a silver energy blast, while Scar releases a blast of multi-colored dragon energy. The attacks collide and explode. Drayden: Double Team! Druddigon shimmers and disappears, forming several clones. Scar scans the field, Ian uncertain as well. Ian: Take a moment. And use Chip Away. Scar takes a breath in, then exhales. It steps forward with its left foot and launches off of it, wings out as if it was gliding. It appears and punches Druddigon, sending it tumbling and the clones vanishing. Iris: He found it! Cilan: Chip Away is a move that ignores evasion. So Scar will be able to find it every time! Scar holds its fist up, wincing from the scrape mark. Rui: That Rough Skin ability will be a problem though. Iris: Which is why Drayden is attacking from a distance. He’s well aware that’s Scar’s ability as well. Drayden: Flash Cannon. Ian: Dragon Claw! Druddigon fires Flash Cannon, Scar forming scaly energy claws and strikes through them. Scar swings its left claw, the middle claw being shorter and not stopping Flash Cannon. Scar is hit in the right shoulder, holding it with its left. Drayden: Draco Meteor. Druddigon glows orange as it fires a meteor into the air. Ian: Get in close with Chip Away! Then Iron Tail! Scar pushes off its left foot, shooting for Chip Away. Draco Meteor erupts in the air, falling towards Scar. Scar is hit by a few, but keeps charging, striking Druddigon with Chip Away. Its tail glows like iron as it strikes with Iron Tail, a Draco Meteor colliding with both of them. Drayden: He turned Draco Meteor against us? Both Druddigon face each other, as Druddigon swings Dragon Tail to strike Scar’s right leg. Scar buckles and hits the ground, Druddigon grimacing from the scrapes on its tail. Drayden: Surely you remember not to attack directly. Flash Cannon! Druddigon blasts Scar back with Flash Cannon, though it is not as strong as before. Rui: Huh? What happened? Iris: After using Draco Meteor, the other attacks are weaker. Specifically Special Attacks. Cilan: Drayden’s gamble with Draco Meteor failed, and will now have to rely on physical attacks to do major damage. Scar struggles to get up, panting heavily. Ian appears anxious, his eyes flickering along the field. Ian: Nothing. I don’t see anything. We have to beat him head on. Scar, Dragon Pulse! Drayden: No choice. Draco Meteor! Straight ahead! Scar fires Dragon Pulse, as Druddigon fires Draco Meteor straight forward. The attacks collide and erupt, the meteor pieces shooting forward. Most drop fast to the ground, but other bits strike Scar, especially on its right knee and shoulder. Drayden: Dragon Tail! Druddigon speeds around Scar, striking it repeatedly with Dragon Tail before moving out of reach. Druddigon’s body is becoming heavily scraped up, and stops from the pain. Ian: There! Dragon Claw! Scar launches off its left foot, holding out its left claw for Dragon Claw. It slashes at Druddigon, striking its sides but not down the middle. Drayden: Flash Cannon! Druddigon fires a weak Flash Cannon at Scar’s chest. Scar doesn’t flinch from it, eyes looking unimpressed. Ian: And Dragon Pulse! Scar breathes a powerful point blank Dragon Pulse, enveloping Drayden’s side of the field. Druddigon stays in place, but falls to the side defeated. Referee: Drayden’s Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Ian’s Druddigon and the victor is Ian! Iris: He did it! Cilan: Fantastic! Rui: (Sighs with relief) Well what’d ya expect? Scar drops down, exhausted and injured. Ian goes over to it, petting it. Ian: We’ll get you treated up here. Drayden returns Druddigon, approaching Ian. Drayden: You may have what it takes to summon Zekrom at this point. But until then, I wish you best of luck in the Vertress Conference. Here is the Legend Badge. Drayden hands Ian the Legend Badge, him adding it to his badge case. Ian: Thank you Drayden. For keeping my dream arrive. Drayden: You’ll need it strong and intact. Now go. You have no time to waste. Main Events * Ian defeats Drayden and earns the Legend Badge. * Emboar reveals it learned Head Smash. ** It also reveals that it is female. * Scar reveals it knows the move Chip Away. Characters * Ian * Drayden * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Referee Pokémon * Emboar (Ian's) * Excadrill (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Zweilous (Drayden's) * Haxorus (Drayden's) * Druddigon (Drayden's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Ian uses only three Pokémon to defeat Drayden, similar to a standard gym battle. * Rui rubbing lotion on Ian's head at the beginning is part of his skin care treatment so it doesn't form hypertrophic scars; thickly formed scars that hurt and restrict movement. * Prior to writing this episode, Emboar was going to be male. ** I changed her to female to show off Haxorus' Rivalry ability, and give Ian more reason to switch to Excadrill. He'd want to battle foes at their strongest. * With Emboar being female, this marks the first time Ian has 3 confirmed female Pokémon in his rotation. He has had 4 female Pokémon overall this region counting Audino. * This marks the first time that Ian has had more confirmed female Pokémon in his rotation than male Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles